Une question de confiance
by Petite fee en sucre
Summary: La confiance est tout dans un couple...Slash HarryDraco


Euh...pfff c vieux, ça ! J'ai retrouvé ça sur mon pc...Il y aura peut être une suite, mais ne comptez pas trop dessus ! Aprés tout, je n'ai aucune régularité dans mon écriture !

En tout cas, bonne lecture et je veux des review J'accepte toutes les critique, sauf si c'est par rapport au pairing, c'est un SLASH/YAOI, donc, une relation homosexuelle (entre deux hommes). Vous êtes prévenus.

**_Une question de confiance_**

Ça faisait déjà deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'Harry Potter s'était réveillé sans sa baguette. Deux semaines qu'il ne pouvait plus faire de magie et donc se défendre. Deux semaines qu'il se faisait taper jusqu'au sang. Deux semaines qu'il mourrait à petit feu. Mais il avait décidé que ce soir, il ne se ferait pas taper. Ce soir, il partirait. Sans affaires, tant pis. Harry prit juste un album photos avec ses parents, son parrain et ses souvenirs de Poudlard ainsi que le ballai que Sirus, le parrain en question, lui avait offert. Il achèterait une nouvelle baguette, tant pis. Harry enfourcha son Éclair de feu et décolla rapidement en direction de Londres. La Carte des Maraudeurs dans la poche, sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, Harry volait de toute la puissance de son ballai. Enfin, le Chaudron baveur, bar sorcier de Londres, apparut. L'adolescent se posa délicatement, retira sa cape et entra dans le bâtiment. Une grande cape de sorcier rouge cachait son visage, ses bras et ses jambes. Harry avait pris ses précautions car il était recouvert de blessures plus ou moins propres et il ne souhaitait pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Il entra donc, s'approcha du comptoir et, déguisant sa voix, demanda une chambre.

- Oh, je suis désolé monsieur mais je viens de donner la dernière chambre à un jeune homme. Voulez-vous que je lui demande s'il veut bien la partager ?

- Oui, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

- Bien, je vais le chercher.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine Tom. J'accepte. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…dit la voix de Draco Malfoy, faisant sursauter Harry. Est-ce que je peux prendre vos bagages ?

- Je n'en ai pas.

- Ah bon ? Suivez-moi.

Harry, toujours surprit, suivit Draco jusqu'à une petite chambre. Draco lui désigna un deuxième lit, qui venait d'être ajouté et Harry pu s'installer.

- Moi, c'est Draco.

- Salut. Moi c'est…bah, appelle-moi Sirius. Ou James.

- Et pourquoi pas Peter ou Remus tant que t'y es ? demanda Draco avec un petit rire.

- Ah, non ! Ne m'appelle SURTOUT pas Peter !

- Ok, ok. C'est pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu…mais je vois que tu connais Poudlard.

- Je fais mes études là bas…mais bon, je ne sais pas si je vais y aller cette année.

- Pourquoi ?

- Plus de baguettes, trop de regards sur moi et trop de souvenirs douloureux. En gros, pas un endroit super…encore que les Maraudeurs traînent encore dans les couloirs…

Deux semaines passèrent. Harry et Draco s'entendaient extrêmement bien mais ce dernier n'avais toujours pas vu le visage de son nouvel ami. Ce dernier avait cependant avoué à Draco que son prénom se trouvait être Harry. Et justement, les deux amis se trouvaient dans la chambre, chacun allongé sur son lit. Harry feuilletait « l'album photos interdit » - selon Draco. Harry soupira et un murmure s'éleva dans la pièce :

- Et voilà mon vieux. Encore un anniversaire seul…je me demande quel effet ça fait de recevoir des cadeaux de sa famille…

Draco tourna la tête mais, comprenant qu'Harry ne lui parlait pas, ne dit rien.

Le soir, tandis qu'Harry s'apprêtait à descendre manger dans le bar, Draco l'interpella.

- Harry, ce soir, je t'invite à manger au resto. Pour ton anniv'.

- Comment…?

- En fait, je t'ai entendu dire que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui et je t'offre un resto.

- Oh. Je…merci, bégaya Harry.

Durant ce dîner, deux semaines plus tôt, les deux jeunes gens avaient beaucoup appris l'un sur l'autre. Draco savait pourquoi Harry s'était enfui mais celui ci refusait de montrer son visage. Toutefois, Harry prenait un autre visage grâce à la magie pour qu'ils puissent être bien ensemble. Il avait appris que les parents de Draco voulait absolument qu'il devienne un mangemort et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il était partit. La maison de Draco aurai dû être Gryffondor mais il avait supplié le choixpeau de le mettre à Serpentard par crainte de son père. La relation des deux adolescents avait évolué et ils s'étaient déclarés leur amour commun peu après ce dîner. Harry et Draco se trouvaient sur le lit deux place qui avait remplacé les deux petits lits. Draco avait l'air passionné par sa lecture tandis qu'Harry réfléchissait, appuyé contre le torse du blond.

- Draco…murmura-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Je…j'ai peur…

- De quoi ? demanda Draco en regardant Harry et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que je te dis qui je suis…tu changeras peut-être d'attitude envers moi. Tu me déteste…et puis, je t'ai menti.

- Moi ? Te détester ? Je ne te détesterais jamais. Sauf si tu t'appelles Crabbe ou Goyle.

- Viens, on va retirer de l'argent, décida soudainement Harry. Si tu as un peu de chance, tu connaîtras mon nom.

- Au fait, tu as été acheté une nouvelle baguette ?

- Non, j'ai été rechercher la mienne. J'ai besoin de celle là, pour « accomplir ma destinée ». Qu'est ce que ça peux m'énerver…

- Hey, j'y suis pour rien moi. Calme-toi.

- Je suis calme, chéri. . Tu viens ?

Harry et Draco marchaient côte à côte dans la rue. Harry avait retiré les sorts et mis sa cape car il était un peu fatigué. Soudain, une voix s'éleva derrière eux.

- Harry ! Harry, c'est toi ?

Harry se retourna lentement, ayant un peu peur de la suite. Hermione et Ron courraient pour arriver à sa hauteur.

- Harry ! Mais pourquoi tu t'es enfui de chez les Dursley ? demanda la jeune fille qui n'avait pas vu Draco. Dumbledore te cherche partout. Tu sais…il nous a dit pour la prophétie…

- Pourquoi je me suis tiré ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Je te rappelle que je suis destinée à mourir ou à devenir un assassin, que mon parrain est mort à cause de moi et pour finir, je ne m'entends pas vraiment bien avec les Dursley ! s'énerva Harry. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire. On se revoit un de ces quatre !

Sur ce, Harry partit, plantant là ses amis et son petit ami.

- Potter…murmura Draco, stupéfait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? demanda Ron agressivement.

- Écoute, je suis là si je veux, répondit Draco avant de continuer à se parler à lui-même. J'en reviens pas. C'est Potter ! Et je l'ai même pas reconnu ! Je me demande ce qui c'est passé…

- Malfoy, pourquoi tu t'intéresse autant à Harry tout d'un coup ? demanda Hermione.

- Je m'intéresse à lui autant que je veux. Venez si vous voulez le revoir.

- Où ?

- Au chaudron baveur.

Étonnés, les deux amis suivirent néanmoins leur ennemi.

- Salut Tom, lança Draco en entrant dans le bar. Est-ce qu'Harry est rentré ?

- Ouais. Il est dans votre chambre. Il avait l'air…je sais pas. Furieux, triste. Vous avez rompu ?

- Non. Mais on a rencontré de vieilles connaissances à lui. On se revoit pour le repas.

- Pas de problème Draco.

- Malfoy, c'est quoi cette…

- Pas tout de suite.

Arrivés devant la porte, Draco entra doucement, suivit des autres. Harry était recroquevillé sur le lit. Il semblait pleurer et avait enlevé sa cape.

- Ça va redevenir comme avant ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu es Malfoy et moi Potter. Tu te souviens ? Les deux pires ennemis de Poudlard.

- Tu as la mémoire courte Harry. Je pourrais demander à Dumbledore de refaire le test du choixpeau. Maintenant que mon père est enfermé, je n'ai plus à craindre d'être envoyé à ma vraie maison. Plus de comédie…

- Vrai ?

- Tu me connais…

- C'est vrai. Tu sais pas me mentir…

- Touché.

Et sans plus se préoccuper des autres - qu'Harry n'avait même pas encore remarqué - le couple se mit à s'embrasser passionnément.

FIN


End file.
